


Library of Katherine Beckett

by RonRos47



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: AU. Beckett and Castle have met before.





	Library of Katherine Beckett

It was just another day for Detective Katherine Beckett. Just another case but this wasn’t just another case at all, this was the case. She now stood over her dead victim, yellow flowers surrounding her body. She had seen this before and she froze for a second at the sight of it without anyone noticing, well at least she thought so.

“You okay, Beckett,” Esposito asked.

“Uh yeah, yeah. It’s just that I’ve seen this before,” she replied.

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other, “Seriously where?”

“Flowers on her body, covered modestly. Oh come on, don’t you guys read?”

“’ ‘Flowers for Your Grave’? Does that ring any bells?”

“None,” said Ryan.

“None at all.”

Beckett just shook her head. She told the tech guys to handle the crime scene. 

***** 

The scene was loud and crowded as it often was. Beckett knew he would be here, first off, it was the hottest party in town and second, well the second reason didn’t matter. She showed her badge at the front door and was immediately let in.

She walked up to Gina who was Castle’s personal assistant and from what Beckett knew from the papers, also his ex-wife.

“Excuse me,” Beckett said, “I’m looking for Richard Castle.”

“Good luck finding him,” said Gina. She sighed, “He’s most likely at the bar where he normally is.”

“Thank you.”

To Gina Beckett was nothing more than another fangirl most likely wanting an autograph. It was no different than any other woman flaunting towards him. Beckett had wanted it that way. She didn’t want to show her badge without it being absolutely necessary.

Beckett saw from her vantage point that Castle was talking to his daughter, Alexis, and mother Martha. She took a deep breath and pulled out her badge.

“Mr. Castle,” Beckett said to him.

He turned around with a marker in hand. “Where do I sign?”

His mouth dropped when he saw her.

“Dad,” said Alexis, “dad, I think you’re drooling a bit,” she said as she closed his mouth for him.

The whole situation made Beckett uncomfortable so she immediately held up her badge. “Mr. Castle, Detective Beckett. I’d like to ask you a few questions.”

“About what?”

“About a murder that took place earlier tonight.”

“Dad, what did you do?” 

“Nothing, I don’t think although Detective if you want to take me out in handcuffs I’d be very okay with that.”

Beckett ignored his inuendo. “Let’s go.”

*****

“Alison Tisdale,” Beckett said when she had him in an interrogation room.

“Flowers for Your Grave,” he said when she placed a photo in front of him.

She showed him another, “and Marvin Fisk. Hell Hath No Fury ring any bells?”

“I should I wrote it but only hardcore groupies read that one. I mean seriously not one of my most popular novels but it was good enough to have garnered a few fans, you being one of them.”

Beckett looked at him. He could see right through her and that unnerved her.

“Hang tight,” she said picking up the photos and taking them with her.

Beckett tossed the file on her desk and placed a hand on her forehead. This was the last thing she needed right now. She didn’t need to be reminded of just how much a fan she really was. 

As it was she had pre-ordered a copy of his last Derrick Storm novel, “Storm Approaching.” It had been released early in a few stores and she’d made sure to get her hands on a copy. She’d been furious when he killed off Storm that she chucked the book across the room and then went out and got a second copy just to have one that wasn’t damaged. Writers, they had a way of doing that. Just when you were invested in a character, or in the case of Derrick Storm, with a series of ten novels, they twisted things around and killing off the best characters.

It was more than just being a fan though. It was the fact that he was now in her life. She never got to choose her victims but this one felt like some cruel twist of fate. A writer, a famed writer, now in her precinct made her uncomfortable.

“Yo, Beckett,” said Esposito. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah um, do you mind finishing the interview with Mr. Castle?”

“Are you sure, he doesn’t seem like my type.”

“Just do it, Espo,” she said with more force than was necessary.

Esposito knew not to push. “Sure, whatever you say.”

*****

“Good morning, Detective,” Castle said as he came over to her desk with a cup of coffee.

Beckett was thrown off guard. “You’re here, why, why are you here?”

“Oh didn’t your captain tell you, I officially work for your precinct.”

“Wait, you what?” Before he could reply Beckett left the coffee on her desk and walked over to Montgomery’s office.

“Sir,” she was about to begin.

“I’m not having it, Beckett. This comes from the mayor. Considering this particular case he best think Mr. Castle should help work it.”

“Sir, I don’t need any help.”

“It’s not a matter of help, detective. It’s the fact that Mr. Castle here knows these cases better than anyone given they are based on his novels.”

“Which is why I can anticipate the killer’s next moves,” said Castle.

“Don’t talk,” Beckett said already annoyed with him.

“Just how long will this be, sir?”

“It’s indefinite. Beckett, you seem to have a problem with Mr. Castle. Is there anything I should be concerned about?”

Beckett took a deep breath as if gathering her thoughts. “No sir, I just don’t need someone interfering with my cases when I’m perfectly able to handle them on my own.”

“Oh I know that but consider Mr. Castle as your ride along partner.”

“He’s not my partner!”

Castle and Montgomery looked at Beckett when she raised her voice.

“Stand down, detective,” Montgomery said with more authority. “I don’t care what issues you may have with this, you and Mr. Castle will work together. It’s not up for negotiation am I clear?”

“Yes sir.”

*****

Beckett smiled later that afternoon when she got home to her apartment.

“Hey, Jen,” she said to the twenty year old. “How’d she do today?”

Jen walked over to the three year old. “Want to show mommy what we did today?”

The three year old, Lily, nodded. She went over to the table and picked up a piece of paper. It was painted in all sorts of colors with stick figures.

“Look momma, it’s you and that’s me.”

“I see that,” Beckett said as she lowered herself to her level. “and who’s that one,” Beckett said as she pointed to a smaller stick figure.  
Lily shrugged, “that’s Al, he’s my friend.”

Beckett smiled, “Well you did a great job. Want to put it on the fridge?”

Lily nodded with pride so Beckett took the drawing and placed it with a magnet on the fridge.

“Perfect,” she said.

“I’m a Picasso.”

Beckett smiled. She knew Lily had no idea what she really meant but it didn’t matter. Her daughter was proud of her work so that’s what counted.

*****

The next day Castle again had a cup of coffee in hand and gave it to Beckett.

“Thanks,” she said.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No not at all,” Beckett answered though there was a tone to her voice. “Look, I’m just not used to having shadows okay it’s weird.”

“Are you sure that’s all that is?”

Beckett knew the answer was no but she wasn’t going to explain her life to him. They’d only just met.

“Castle,” Beckett said as she focused on her paperwork, “What do you know about this case that we don’t?”

Before he could answer Ryan came over with a case file. “Got another one, Beckett,” he said to her. Looks to be the same MO.”

“Oh my first murder,” said Castle. “This will be fun.” Beckett and Ryan looked at him, “right, murder not fun got it.”

“Do me a favor,” said Beckett, “you can come but stay out of my way.”

“Promise.”

Beckett doubted that. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy who stuck to his promises.

*****

Throughout the next few days Beckett and Castle worked the case together. Like she expected Castle got in her way but she had to admit she found him useful at times but it’s when he got too personal that she began to distance herself.

“Cute kid,” Castle said one day noticing a few pictures on Beckett’s desk. 

One was a picture of Lily when she was a year old and another was of Beckett and Lily taken on her second birthday.

“Yours?” Castle asked.

Beckett turned the pictures downward.

“What do you want?” she asked, “we’re not even working today. All I have is a mound of paperwork.”

“Murder never sleeps. Seriously though who’s the kid. She looks like you.”

“Castle, don’t go fishing for a story.”

“I’m not fishing. I don’t even like fishing. I’m just curious as to who the kid is. I mean she’s obviously yours right?”

Beckett shook her head knowing Castle wasn’t going to let it go. “Yes,” she conceded, “yes she’s mine.” Castle flipped the pictures back over. “Her name’s Lily, she’s three.”

“I bet she takes after her mom. What about her dad?”

“Okay Castle, we’re done here,” she said getting up to go to the breakroom.

“Sorry,” he said as he followed, “I assumed.”

“We’ll don’t.”

“Got it. She’s a good looking kid, Beckett, you did well.”

“Thanks,” she said not knowing what to make of the compliment.

*****

Another week passed, another murder. Castle still hung around and Beckett went to Montgomery a few times about it but Montgomery wasn’t having it. Castle was staying put unless she gave him a good reason as to why he should leave. Beckett froze every time. She couldn’t give him a reason without disclosing everything.

After getting back from their latest case, Castle had been aware of Beckett’s behavior all day. She had her walls up to be sure but this time it had been something different. There was something going on and he figured he might be the only one who could get through to her. 

“Okay what is your problem,” Castle asked as he followed Beckett to her desk.

“There is no problem.”

“Oh right because your tone says otherwise. You’ve been abrasive all day. What’s going on?”

“Just back off, Castle.”

Castle suddenly knew what was going on. He’d kind of suspected but now he was certain of it. “Is this about what happened three years ago on this day?” he called out.

Beckett turned to face him and noticed several people in the precinct, including Esposito and Ryan, watching them.

“Don’t. I’m serious Castle, just drop it.”

“You know I can’t do that, not after everything.”

“You really want to do this now?”

“Yeah I do.”

“Fine,” she said as she grabbed him and took him to one of the interrogation rooms.

Once they were gone Ryan and Espo looked at each other.

“Should we follow?” Ryan asked.

“Na, Beckett seemed pretty pissed so let’s just stay out of it.”

*****

“I remember,” said Castle, “and I know you do too otherwise you wouldn’t be so angry.”

“You think you know me, you don’t Rick!”

“I know you’re terrified to talk to me. Any time we’re in the same room you freeze. You try to put on a brave front but you don’t fool me. That’s what this whole thing is about right, you and me.”

“There is no you and me there never was. I just happened to be some fresh kid out of the academy who didn’t know any better.”

“Well you sure seemed pretty into it that night.”

“Oh no you don’t just get to put this on me. You had just as much to do with it as I did. I mean god you’re a writer and you saw your chance.”

“You did too.”

“This is getting us nowhere. I bet you’ve had hundreds of women since me.”

“Well not hundreds.”

“You get my point.”

“None of them meant anything and for the record my number after you is much less than you think because in the past year there have only been two not that it matters. What is the big deal anyways? You have a good life, Kate. You have a great job which you are exceptionally good at and you have a kid who adores you and looks up to you.”

“It’s more than just all of that, Castle. My life was fine before you walked back into it. You know when I first caught that case I wanted to pass it off but I couldn’t do that. When I went to your book party I wanted so badly not to be there. Working that case with you was too hard and it is still so hard to see you. You have no idea what I’ve, what I’ve…”

“What you’ve what?”

“It doesn’t matter. I have done well without you in it and having you in my life just complicates things. I don’t need any of this and neither does…”

“Who, Lily, she’s mine isn’t she?”

“Don’t go there, Castle.”

“We’re already there, Kate. Just tell me the truth.”

“I can’t do this.”

“Look if she is I’m not going to interfere. I’m not going to fight for parental rights, I won’t even offer child support if that’s what you want or don’t want. I just have to know.”

“Why?”

“Why, because that night meant something to me. No matter what you might think of me that night meant more than you think.”

“It meant something to me too, Castle, which is why this is too hard, which is why I can’t do this. Now back the hell off,” she said as she left the room.

“Hey Beckett, you okay?” asked Ryan.

“I’m fine,” she said as she went to Montgomery’s office.

*****

“I need him gone,” Beckett said to him.

“Any particular reason?”

“Not one I feel like disclosing.”

“Look Beckett, whatever you have towards Mr. Castle, he stays. Mayor’s orders.”

“Then go around him, have him assigned to some other precinct, anything. Just get him off my back.”

“I can’t do that, Beckett. I wish I could but my hands are tied on this one.”

“Then untie them. Captain, I am asking you. I can’t deal with him here, it’s too hard and he’s not much of a partner anyways.”

“I’m sorry, detective, he stays.”

Beckett stormed angrily out of his office. She knew she was acting childish but there was nothing she could really do. She was beyond angry, beyond pissed even. She felt like she was going to lose control and that’s exactly what she needed to do.

*****

Round after round Beckett unloaded her weapon at the gun range. It was her way of therapy when she didn’t drink, which wasn’t often, but the last thing she wanted was to get drunk over something so stupid. She knew she was being irrational but that’s all she could be at the moment. She wanted Castle gone, she wanted nothing to do with him, she wanted nothing from him and most of all she hated that by some weird cosmic twist of fate he had entered her life and like a parasite had managed to stay in. She unloaded her weapon again feeling it’s satisfaction and release.

*****

“Are you sure the baby is yours,” Martha asked as she placed a glass of scotch in front of her son.

“Well she didn’t exactly deny it.”

“Can’t you take like some kind of DNA test or something?”

“God no. I’m not going to get my lawyer to file some kind of order making her to do that especially to a kid. If she wanted me to know she would have.” 

“So what are you going to do?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing, Richard, that’s your child. You have to do something.”

“No I don’t. I’m not going to be one of those dad’s that comes in destroys what they already have. Beckett has made it pretty clear she wants nothing to do with me and this is one fight I’m not willing to take on. Unlike my ex-wives Beckett fights back and she fights back hard.”

“Then fight harder. You deserve to be part of this child’s life.”

“I don’t deserve anything. I don’t want anything either. This is Beckett’s call, not mine and I’m not going to force anything on her just because I know the truth.”

“Truth about what,” Alexis said coming into the room.

Castle turned to his daughter, “Nothing. It’s nothing for now.”

“Dad, you know what ever is going on you can tell me, right? I’m not some kid anymore.”

“Technically yeah you are.”

“I’m just saying whatever it is you don’t have to hide it from me. I’m a grown up girl, whatever’s going on I can take it. I am more mature than you, after all.”

“Since when?”

“Since always.”

“Well then there’s nothing to tell you, not until I know for sure.”

“Okay.”

“Oh so did you do your homework?”

“Already done.”

“So then a game of laser tag?”

“Can’t, I’m going over to Jen’s tonight, sleepover, girl’s night that kind of thing. Wouldn’t be much fun for you.”

“I don’t know I have been known to rock some makeup here and then.”

“Not tonight,” she said with a smile. She placed a kiss on his cheek, “bye, dad.”

“Bye, have fun.”

Once Alexis was gone Martha turned to her son. “So you’re not going to tell her?”

“Not until the time is right.”

“Will it ever be?”

*****

Lily was cuddled in her mom’s arms as Beckett finished Corduroy, one of Lily’s favorite books. She had fallen asleep midway. Placing a head on her forehead she headed for the door. 

Once out of the room she went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine and then took it to the couch. She reached for a book on the table only to turn it around and see the title in front of her. She flipped it over only to see his face on the back jacket. She grabbed another book that was nearby and placed it on top. It had been a long day for her and all she wanted was to protect Lily. Her father wasn’t the most reliable person and she wasn’t sure she could trust him. Sure she had been a fan of his books but having him in her life wasn’t exactly something she wanted or planned. 

She wanted to hate him but in doing so she would be hating her own daughter. Had they not had their night together then Lily would not be here and Beckett could not imagine a life without her little girl in it. She’d imagined it at first early on but after seeing her on the screen for the first time, photos which she still had in a photo album she had created, she could not help but be happy and joyous despite everything.   
Castle had only been in her life for the past two weeks but it was long enough for her to get fed up. The first week was semi-tolerable. She just figured that she would stick it out till the end of the case and then he would be gone but by the end of the case Castle had managed to wiggle himself in having decided on his next book series which revolved around her. She really wanted to hate him then. Beckett could remember what happened, she had his kid after all but she wasn’t sure if he had.

Her beliefs were only challenged when Castle had brought it up earlier today. He had remembered and since he had it hadn’t been hard for him to put the math together, for him to realize Lily was his. Beckett was so confused now. She wanted to tell someone, anyone but Lily had been her secret. The only one who knew who Lily’s father was had been her grandfather. No one, not even Lanie had known. It made her life pretty lonely but she didn’t want to be known as the bimbo fangirl who got knocked up by the writer. Lily deserved more than some kind of guy like that. 

Sure she knew about Alexis and had occasionally seen how Castle was with her and while he seemed like a good father, he just didn’t seem like the kind of guy who was committed to anything. Beckett wasn’t really looking for a commitment but she wasn’t sure she could handle a man like him in her life. It would disrupt everything and she and Lily had been fine on their own and nothing could change that, right?

*****

Castle came into the precinct with two cups of coffee in hand. He smiled as he went over to her desk. “Good morning, Detective,” he said giving one to her.

She couldn’t help but smile. He’d been doing it ever since they met. “Doesn’t mean I like you,” she said as she knew she couldn’t help the look on her face.

“Oh I figured but we’re still friends.”

“Oh is that what we are?”

“Well I don’t know what we are but I figure we’ll figure it out eventually.”

“You’re not going to go away are you?”

“I won’t be able to find another muse by my next deadline so guess I’m stuck here.”

“First, don’t ever call me a muse again and second, you get one, Castle.”

“One what?”

“One shot with Lily but I swear if you blow it-,”

“I won’t I promise.”

“I mean it, Castle. 

“Me too.” He smiled at Beckett, “So she is mine.”

“Was it not to clear for you yesterday?”

“Oh it was totally clear I just needed for you to admit it. I won’t screw this up, Beckett. Look if after this you don’t want me in her life then I’ll totally get it but if it works maybe-,”

“Don’t even go there.”

“Okay.”

*****

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Martha said retreating elsewhere.

“Dad, what’s going on?” 

“Okay honey maybe you should sit down.”

“Okay any time someone says that it’s usually followed by bad news.”

“No it’s not bad, well not technically.”

“Not technically, what does that mean?”

“Just sit.” Alexis did so reluctantly. “Okay you know Detective Beckett right?”

“Yeah dad, I know. We’ve talked a couple of times remember?”

“Right. Well here’s the thing. Beckett has a daughter.”

“I know I’ve seen pictures of her on Beckett’s desk. Cute kid.”

“She’d better be.”

“Dad, what’s this all about?”

“Beckett’s kid, Lily, well…she’s not just hers. Alexis, she’s mine too.”

“What are you trying to tell me that you had a kid with someone else?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“Do I not look serious right now, this is my serious face.”

“Dad how could you?”

“Alexis, I’m sorry. It happened three years ago and you know I liked Beckett, I found her attractive.”

“Ugh should I even be hearing this?”

“And I thought, for a second I thought maybe I could finally settle down, that she would be the one I settled down with. Clearly that didn’t happen.”

“No instead you got her pregnant. So um, just how many other kids do you have roaming around out there? I mean you get around right.”

“Hey that is not fair!”

“None of this is fair. I was twelve, dad. You never thought about how unfair it would be to your kid if you went off and had some kind of other family. You would have left me behind.”

“Come on, Alexis, you know I wouldn’t do that.”

“Do I? You know now that you’ve told me this, it’s like I want to hate Beckett-,”

“This isn’t her fault.”

Alexis continued, “but I can’t because she’s too cool. I’ve come to actually like her and now she has a kid that’s yours. How am I supposed to even handle that?”

“I don’t know. I’m still getting used to this myself. So are you going to be apart of this kid’s life? Well are you?”

“I don’t know I’d like to be. Alexis, this is going to be an adjustment for all of us. I’m not even sure what Beckett wants right now. Whatever she decides though I’ll go along with her decision.”

Alexis began to calm down some. “Why didn’t she tell you, dad? I mean the kid is three right, so she had all this time and she kept it from you.”

“Sometimes people just do that. We were just stupid. I mean I wanted to- with her and she wanted to.” 

“Ugh dad, TMI.”

“She didn’t tell me because she was protecting Lily. She figured that given the kind of guy I was, they were just better off. Do I wish she would have told me, I’d like to think so. I’d like to think I wouldn’t be the kind of guy who abandons his own kids.”

“Maybe you won’t have to now that you know.”

“That’s not my call to make.”

Alexis nodded. “Dad, you don’t have any other kids roaming around out there do you?”

“God I hope not. I’m kidding, no I don’t. Beckett was the only one, I swear. In fact I’m absolutely positive.”

“You’d better be because the idea of my dad being a man whore and a sperm donor is just wrong on so many levels.”

“To you and me both. So what do you say, am I forgiven?”

“I don’t know yet as long as you don’t abandon me I think we’re okay.”

“Hey, I would never abandon you, I swear.”

“So I have a sister.”

“Kind of weird right?”

“A little but I think I can get used to it. Beckett’s not that bad. In fact she’s pretty great. I can see why you two hooked up. I’m sorry I was getting upset.”

“Hey, don’t ever apologize how you feel, never apologize for that. Just don’t hate me either because I would hate that.”

“Promise.”

“So you’re okay with this?”

“I don’t know I mean I guess I have to be right?”

“Well I hope so because I invited her over for dinner and I’m pretty sure she’s bringing Lily.”

“You what?” Alexis shook her head, “Never mind. So need help with dinner or something?”

“I’ve got it. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

“Okay.”

Castle pulled his daughter in for a hug. “I love you, Alexis.”

“Love you too, dad.”

Once Alexis was upstairs Martha came over to help with dinner.

“So that went well.”

“Just how much of that did you hear?”

“Oh plenty. You invited Beckett and Lily over for dinner?”

“Yes, I figured if we’re going to do this whole co-parenting thing then it might as well start somewhere.”

There was a knock on the door and Castle froze. He was a lot more nervous than he let on.

“I’ll,” said Martha, “I’ll get it,” she said as she went to answer the door. “It’s good to see you again, Kate.”

“You too, Martha.”

“Please come in.” Beckett and Lily did so with Lily standing close behind her mom. “And this must be Lily,” she said happily. “You look just like your mommy.”

Beckett turned to her daughter, “it’s okay, say hi.”

“Hi.”

Castle came over to them. “Hey,” he said with a smile.

Beckett smiled back. “Hey. Lily this is…” unsure of what to call Castle. She had thought about it all day but nothing ever felt right so she went with something simple, “this is Rick.”

Castle felt uncomfortable with that but he went along with it for Beckett’s sake. He got down to Lily’s level. “Hey, Lil’,” he said to the little girl. “I’m your…” Beckett gave him a stern look, “I’m a friend of your mommy’s. Want to help me in the kitchen?”

Lily nodded and Beckett let her go, making herself comfortable as well.

No one knew what the evening would bring but for now this was good enough. Beckett did want Lily to get to know her father and this was a start and just maybe Beckett and Castle could find some common ground, become friends even but for now they would just start with the evening and then take it from there.


End file.
